All in My Head (Flex)
è il secondo singolo estratto dal secondo album in studio del gruppo, 7/27. Il brano è eseguito in collaborazione con il rapper hip-hop Fetty Wap, pubblicato il 27 Maggio 2016 e contiene una re-interpretazione del brano del 1995 "Flex" di Mad Cobra. Il singolo è stato pubblicato per il download digitale dal 31 Maggio 2016. La canzone ha debuttato come performance di chiusura dei Billboard Music Awards del 2016, e successivamente durante la ventiduesima edizione del finale di Dancing with the Stars. 'Music Video' Il video per il brano è stato pubblicato il 23 Giugno 2016 ed è stato diretto da Director X. Le Fifth Harmony giocano con la loro sensualità su una spiaggia paradisiaca nel video ufficiale del loro nuovo singolo. 'Testo' Dinah: Flex, time to impress Come and climb in my bed Don't be shy, do your thing (Fetty Wap: Heey, so bae!) It's all in my head, wow Fetty Wap: I wanna flex with you, babe I'm tryna chill with you Throwing bills at you While we flexing boo, babe Show me different moves And I love your groove Cause it's meant to be, babe And make history, babe And you the one for me And I'm the one for you So just flex for me, babe Why Ally: Curtains like waves closing in all around us Dimming the lights just so that they don't blind us So tongue and cheek when we're laying on roses But you're touching my skin and leaving me hopeless Lauren: I want to feel you un- Feel you under my body I want to feel you un- Feel you un- Dinah: Flex, time to impress Come and climb in my bed Don't be shy, do your thing It's all in my head, wow Normani: Flex, time to impress Come and climb in my bed Don't be shy, do your thing It's all in my head, yeah Camila: Curtains like waves closing in all around us, yea-a-ey Dimming the lights just so that they don't blind us, ha! nah-nah So tongue in cheek when we laying on roses But you're touching my skin and leaving me hopeless Lauren: I want to feel you un- Feel you under my body I want to feel you un- Feel you un- Dinah: Flex, time to impress Come and climb in my bed Don't be shy, do your thing It's all in my head, wow Normani: Flex, time to impress Come and climb in my bed Don't be shy, do your thing (I want you to come-) It's all in my head, yeah Fetty Wap: Flex for me, baby You got what I need and I need it Say you're a bad mothafucker and I see it They can't flex with us and you know it I take a hundred thousand and blow it Hey, another hundred thousand on that Rover Hey, come flex with Zoo till it's over Hey, come flex with Zoo till it's over Yeah, bae Lauren: I want to feel you un- Feel you under my body I want to feel you un- Feel you un- Dinah: (Ooh) Flex, time to impress (Now it's time to impress) Come and climb in my bed (Come and climb in my bed) Don't be shy, do your thing (O-oh, oh, ooh) It's all in my head, wow Normani: Flex (Dinah: Flex, flex), time to impress (Dinah: Yeah) Come and climb in my bed (Dinah: Climb in my bed) Don't be shy, do your thing (Dinah: Do your thing, oh yeah) It's all in my head, yeah Dinah: I wanna flex with you, babe (Fetty Wap: Heey) Normani: It's all in my head, yeah (Fetty Wap: Oh, so bae!) Fetty Wap: Babe Normani: It's all in my head, yeah Fetty Wap: I wanna flex with you, babe Normani: It's all in my head, yeah Fetty Wap: Babe Dinah: It's all in my head Categoria:Singoli Categoria:Singoli pubblicati Categoria:Estratti da 7/27 Categoria:7/27